Special Cargo/Steal Missions
There are several possible Steal Cargo mission scenarios that a player can encounter when buying cargo to store as part of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. Scenarios can involve shooting down military helicopter convoys, or simply stealing a loot van. The blip of the warehouse the player is delivering special cargo to will only appear on the map if the crates are loose; if it doesn't appear, the crate(s) will be found inside a truck. In general, a time limit appears should the player(s) take too long to get all the cargo back to the warehouse. Van The Cargo may sometimes be found in the back of a van, however there are several possible outcomes that the player may face from the initial assignment. Standard Pickup= The cargo is located in a van marked on the map, and the player is free to retrieve it and deliver it at their Warehouse with no problems. *'Moving Pickup' - The van containing the cargo is on the move and the player must retrieve it. As evidenced by the frightened state of the driver upon taking possession, the deal is broken and the player is then pursued by attackers. |-| Multiple Vans= The Executive Assistant discovers that they have been fooled by the dealer, as several possible vans are marked on the radar. The player must get close to each van to see which van contains the cargo, before stealing it. These vans are also on the move. StealCargoVans-GTAO-FindtheVan.PNG|Find the vehicle carrying the Cargo. StealCargoVans-GTAO-CollectTheCargo.PNG|Collect the Cargo. |-| Spooked= The dealer was spooked, and so has moved the position of the cargo van. This is only discovered on arrival of the initial location and so the player is given an updated location to retrieve the van. |-| Police Ambush= The cargo will be located in a van as marked on the map, but upon entry, the Assistant will discover the scene is ambushed. In this situation, the player will be issued a wanted level and several Unmarked Cruisers and FIB cars will immediately ambush the player and attempt to kill them. There are several possible vehicles that can contain the cargo, of which several are limited to specific outcomes. Script Data: The following is the mission script which is able to spawn, at random, a vehicle containing the cargo. switch (iParam0) { case 0: return joaat("mule"); case 1: return joaat("rumpo3"); case 2: return joaat("boxville"); case 3: return joaat("burrito"); case 4: return joaat("journey"); case 5: return joaat("camper"); case 6: return joaat("stockade"); case 7: return joaat("paradise"); case 11: return joaat("speedo"); case 12: return joaat("policet"); case 8: return joaat("pony"); case 9: return joaat("youga"); case 10: return joaat("surfer"); default: } return joaat("mule"); } Helicopter Packages The cargo may be transported by helicopter, but the vehicle is usually randomized. Sometimes it can be a Frogger with side bay gunners, and sometimes it's a Valkyrie. In order for the player to obtain the cargo, the helicopter must be destroyed with any means, which then causes the cargo to parachute and eventually land. In the case of the Valkyrie, there will be a few soldiers parachuting down, with the number of them dependent on the number of cargo purchased. On ground, Merryweather Mesas may spawn as backup units as Merryweather units, although there are examples where no further NPC pursuers arrive at all in certain scenarios. Deal Gone Wrong Similar to a random event in story mode, the player arrives at the scene, not finding any cargo, but instead found several gangsters dead, with several Dukes parked around, usually severely damaged and cannot be entered. The assistant then proceeds to tell the player to look for clues that may lead them to the cargo. A yellow area is then indicated on the map, always at the shootout scene. The cargo is always in this area. If after some time, player(s) still fail to find the cargo, the assistant will locate the cargo and pinpoint them on the radar. Once the player leaves the scene, and when they are carrying cargo, enemies will arrive in vehicles and attempt to intercept them Crash Site Land Act Reservoir Lake Vinewood La Fuente Blanca La Puerta Chumash }} |target = Vehicle Cargo |fail = The Cargo was destroyed. Organization destroyed Special Cargo. |reward = |unlockedby = Reaching Rank 1. Playing as a VIP/CEO |protagonists = 1-4 GTA Online Protagonists (In organization) 1-29 GTA Online Protagonists (Rival organizations/players) |todo = Exit the Office. Go to the crash site. Collect the Cargo }} A Shamal carrying cargo has crash-landed and police are on scene. The Cargo will be found in separate crates scattered around the jet. The crash site consists of the destroyed Shamal prop used in Caida Libre, along with two Sheriff SUVs and several police and FIB officers guarding the area. The player will be given a wanted level once they enter the area and police will give chase after stealing the cargo. They will need to lose their wanted level before reaching the warehouse. There are five possible locations each consisting of the exact same set up. StealCargoCrashSite-GTAO-GoToCrashSite.PNG|Go to the crash site. StealCargoCrashSite-GTAO-LandActReservoirMap.PNG|The crash site is marked on the map. StealCargoCrashSite-GTAO-CollectTheCargo.PNG|Collect the cargo. StealCargoCrashSite-GTAO-TakeTheCargoToWarehouse.PNG|Take the cargo the Warehouse. Air Drop Each organization member is given 8 Flares. There will be a drop zone marked on the map, and the player(s) are required to throw the flare inside a marked area, after which the cargo will drop from the sky and free to be taken. Only one flare is required to send the cargo down from the skies, and they immediately appear on the map once dropped. Personnel Issue The organization is blackmailed by the dealer, who only agrees to hand in the cargo if they take out some of the dealer's rivals. The organization members are then instructed to go to the vantage point, where a Sniper Rifle spawns. Upon arrival, they will receive a text, hinting the targets, who are easily visible from the vantage point. Sniping is not compulsory and the players can kill them whatever way they want. Once all targets are dead, the players may get a wanted level, but a vehicle loaded with the cargo is now marked on the map. Players are then required to take it back to the warehouse, with no further resistance. Multiple Vehicles Similar to some Gunrunning resupply missions, now there are multiple vehicles scattered around the map and are always on the move (van number = crate number +1). Only one of them contains the cargo the player needs to move closer to inspect them. The assistant will always text the player a message, either urging them to take the vehicle, or inform them to check others if it does not hold the cargo. Once the correct vehicle is identified, the organization can then take the vehicle ad bring it back. Note that he driver will not stop if a player puts a personal vehicle in the way and thus, the driver must be killed. Sometimes, the game does not list them on the map, instead requiring the use of Trackify app (replaces Securoserv icon). If this happens, the mission is made much harder, since it only lists a vague location and the direction, and that it only tracks targets through linear distance. A helicopter will make that slightly easier though. Thieves When the player arrives at the location, it's revealed that thieves had stolen the player's cargo, and they are running away. They will not fight back, though a weapon can be dropped if they are killed. Their number depends on the number of crates brought. There will be no resistance after their death. References Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Organizations Category:Missions in GTA Online: Further Adventures in Finance and Felony Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online